Aftermath
by Timcanpy
Summary: Lavi felt hurt when 'he' lost his memories while Kanda regrets when he is forced to make a bond to the person who can see him. Meanwhile to Allen, he wanted to find his old memories while enjoying the time he has now, but it became difficult now.
1. Death

_Okay, okay, firstly, I don't own D. Gray, okay, okay? Um... I lost my author notes for this chapter, but oh well. Please enjoy!_

_Other genre: Drama, Supernatural, Spiritual, Suspense, Tragedy (maybe). I think romance and Hurt/comfort is the major... if not, then oh well.  
_

* * *

**Death**

"_Allen!" _A man's voice hollered panicky.

"_Mana?" _A young voice spoke terrified and softly.

A terrifying car crash crashed violently, and then a scream and a sob echoed faintly.

--

A white haired boy shot his eyes open and immediately sat up from his white bed. He gasped for air several times as cold sweat slowly drop down from his pale skin. "Just a dream." He breathed steadily, and pressed his lips tighter About a minute later, he said, "No… Just a flashback… and that's the third time this week." The boy showed sorrowful eyes, so he covered them with his hands and then his arm.

Out from the window, the morning light shined, yet it never reached to the boy's skin. The boy glanced at the window, and then left the non-straightened, pure white bed, which he never bothered making his bed. When he reached to the small, dim bathroom, he noticed the strange shaped red scar marked across the left side of his face, but he can only see part of the scar because of his short (not really short), snow white hair. His frowning deepened and he knew he couldn't find a smile for the day again. Only regret.

He looked away from the mirror and his reflection, and began brushing his teeth. Later, he washed his body and hair clean. He changed into his school uniform, and wore a black trench coat over it. There were also silver metal on the trench coat.

As soon as he finished eating breakfast, he grabbed his schoolbag and carefully picked up a single, white, full bloomed rose out of the clear glass vest. He left the house and head to a cemetery not far from his current location.

When he arrived at the cemetery, he stood in front of a gravestone silently. He placed the white rose in front of the gravestone engraved "Mana Walker".

"Mana, I don't understand why you would throw your own life away for me. I mean I don't deserve to live. I am just a… a cursed child." He sadly admitted. "A child who can't… even give you happiness." The boy felt like crying, but he couldn't find himself with crystal tears. However, he is more depressed than before.

The wind blew cold and smooth, but it didn't bother the boy. He heard nothing, but the wind. The boy could not smell anything because he had trouble breathing. The terrifying event from the past caught his heart again. His heart beat faster as if it experienced it again. His body tightened, so he clenched onto his fist tighter as he pressed his lips tighter.

"Father, why do I keep getting that same dream over and over again? Is someone trying to remind me that terrible event? If so, they don't have to! I could never forget that day. I hate it… but I guess I deserve it, huh?" the boy tried to smile, but the smile ended up weak. "I guess I have to go to school. I'm pretty sure you don't want me late… as per usual…" The boy laughed weakly. "Bye father. I'll try to smile for you." The boy smiled and left the cemetery. He dropped the smile when he exited the cemetery.

The boy stopped at a corner of a sidewalk, and waited for the walking sign to light up. Around him, no one stopped for the light to blink 'walk'. Instead, they just made a sharp turn, but they didn't cross the road.

Mornings are always noisy and busy, but no one seemed bothered by that except traffics. The birds that always wake up early in the morning chirped as they search for food. Although it is cold, they prepare for the winter. The sun rose slowly and carelessly as if it has no care over the world. The clouds have blocked most of the sunlight, so it seemed dark.

The boy noticed the 'walking' sign lit up, so he began to cross the street slowly. Other people from different corners did the same.

When the snow white haired teen reached about halfway from the other side of the road, he noticed something terrifying happened. It happened so fast, no one could help him.

From another point of view, a drunkard drove crazily and carelessly on the road, and suddenly, he noticed the white haired boy. The boy couldn't move. He looked and felt paralyzed. His eyes widened as it shook wildly. The drunkard seemed confused why the boy is just standing there shaking. He couldn't find himself to hit the brakes because he never thought of it until the last second, and he couldn't turn his steering wheel because other cars are in the way.

While the boy stood there trembling, his mind quickly remembered the tragic event. The event he wished it never happened.

The drunkard's red, rusty car thrived closer to the boy per 1 millisecond.

'_Just like before.' _The boy thought as he trembled, but the trembling and thoughts ended in less than a second. Maybe even less.

The drunkard was able to stop at an edge of the intersection of the road with a crash, opened his broken car's door, and staggers his way to the opposite side of the intersection. People around the intersection gathered including the drunkard. The drunkard feel shocked, and he didn't know what to do. Instead, he backed out and shook his head numerous times as he said, "No… this isn't happening… I got to be dreaming… please wake me up from his horrible nightmare…" He mumbled as many negative words as he could possible hurt himself and bring him to shame. He didn't understand why he didn't run, and he doesn't understand why he wanted to witness this horrifying event. Parents hid their child/children away form the scene. Many children cried. Other people mumbled wondering what happened and some shrieked. Many called the police to ask for help. Everyone on the other hand, felt sorry for the boy.

As for the boy, he laid still on the cold, filthy concrete. A pool of deep red liquid expanded from the boy, and it worsened every second. His body didn't bother moving due to the numbness spreading through every point of his body, and his half-shut gray eyes put itself into no emotion. His gray orbs slowly loosened its colors and grew dim. He could only see blurriness, but it darkened, and worsened every second. His heart beat slowly, second by second, but soon it'll stop. The faint, but loud heartbeat was about the last sound he heard.

'_Just like three years ago, but no one protected me this time. Why am I one of those people who gets to suffer this much? I don't like this. I hate this. But at least… I'm dead, right?'_

"_Allen, don't hurt yourself again."_

'_Mana, I always hurt myself. No matter how hard I tried to hide that pain from you, you always seem to find out. I'm sorry, Mana.'_

"_I'm sorry, Allen."_

'_No…'_

"…Maybe he'll do. Yes… Just perfect, and at a very fine condition, too!" A man's voice spoke. "It's already filled in, so I shall take my leave." Footsteps echoed weakly step by step, and then a door slid open, then close.

Later then, the boy couldn't hear anything anymore. Everything else shut off.

* * *

_I believe this is the only story so far that I've reread this about more than 3-4 times. I'm trying to describe the story well, which is this story's goal, so that is why I've read it more than any other stories of mine. I didn't bother asking for help because I don't know. (I'm actually picky.)_

_The next chapter will be long, but oh well. I don't care as long as it is done, right? Right.  
_

_Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far!_


	2. Kanda

_Oh wow I haven't updated for ages! (Or so I felt.) I wonder how many people felt about this? (Not including a certain person)_

_Ah... Yeah, it did took forever to fix this, but I slightly managed it!_

_I could've updated sooner, but the problem is, my stupid computer had a stupid virus (that's what my uncle said). It's still stupid anyways. Gladly, I'm happy that I get to update my baby iPod! :)_

_Well, since no body cares about what I have to say, let's just go on with the story! But first, I have to say, I don't own this! :) And now, enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kanda**

"What an adorable child! He's sleeping peacefully like everyone else!" a woman's voice said with admiration. Her voice sounded cheerful.

"Yes. Too bad he cannot see us," another woman said who sounded chirpy.

"And he hasn't woken up for a week now!"

"Remember, he is in a coma. It could probably take a month for him to wake up."

"I wonder what happened to him."

The atmosphere grew until one of the women spoke, "Oh! He's waking up!"

A white haired boy, who is sleeping soundlessly in the bed, slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but he felt pain on his bandaged head, so he relaxed his muscles. After he relaxed, his gray orbs wandered around the room. "Where am I?" he thought aloud to himself slowly and softly.

"Oh dear, the boy doesn't know where is he," the woman who sounded cheerful spoke.

The boy noticed the two women (one is wearing red and the other is wearing blue), and asked confusedly but not curiously, "Who are you?"

The two women were startled. "Are you speaking to us?" the woman in blue asked astonishingly.

"How are you able to see us?" the other woman asked wide-eyed.

"What do you mean 'how can I see you?' Of course, I'm speaking to you two. Who else I'm speaking to?" the white haired boy said.

The two women exchanged whispers continuously, and finally one said, "Well, it seems you can see the dead!"

"How?" the boy said unsurprisingly.

"Aren't you shocked? Most people would be," the woman in red said. She is the one who sounded cheerful.

"Why would I be? It's not like you're going to hurt me or something, right?"

"Well…" the woman in blue paused, but then a few seconds later, she said, "first tell us how much you remembered."

The boy pondered. "I don't remember much." He began to make a list, so he counted them with his fingers. "I only know my name, age, when I first stepped into this town (or so I think), and… how to speak my language."

"Dear, that's terrible!" The woman wearing red said shockingly.

"Why? Did I get into an accident when I got here?" the boy asked confusedly.

"You tell us! We don't know you," the one in blue said.

"Oh…" the boy tried to sit up one more time, and this time he succeeded. He turned to an attracting wind and it appears the source of this "attracting wind" was the unopened window. The sun rose high, and it felt so warm yet breezy. The boy tried to peek at the ground outside, but the window is distant away from the messy mattress, so he decided to get closer to the window. He removed the sheet of blanket away from his body, and moved his legs to the edge of the mattress.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the women asked startled.

"I want to see what's out there," the boy replied.

"B-but you are in no condition to move!" the woman in red said.

"At least I can try." He glanced at the two, and then looked down to look at his pale, naked feet. He tried to stand, but then he fell forward. He yelped in pain, and then groaned.

"Are you okay?" the two women asked.

"Y-yes." He tried to stand, but failed.

"We're sorry; we can't help you. You see, no matter how hard we tried to touch something solid, we end up going through the solid," the woman in blue said.

"It's okay. I need to keep trying," the boy tried to stand again.

"Don't try too hard! You'll end up reopening your wound!" the woman in red said worriedly.

Red liquid stained on the boy's changed clothes.

Suddenly, the door slid opened. The nurse dropped her clipboard, and ran towards the boy as she yelled, "Little boy, you shouldn't be out of bed!" The nurse aided the boy back to bed.

"I… wanted to see what's out there," the boy replied as he tried to ignore the pain, but ended up feeling it, so he winced.

"You need to be patient! You'll see what's out there soon, okay?" The nurse went to a cabinet, and took out first aid supplies and a spare shirt. She approached to the boy and removed the shirt starting by unbuttoning it. Next, she removed the stained bandages wrapped around the boy, and cleaned the blood that flowed out of the boy's body. Finally, she replaced the bandage with a new set, and replaced the shirt.

"There, now you need some rest. I'll be back for your lunch." The nurse picked up the mess and her clipboard and left.

"But I'm not tired." The boy looked out at the window curiously.

"I think it is recommended for you to sleep," the woman in red said.

"You will recover faster that way," the other woman said.

The white haired boy turned to stare at the two women. "You're right. I'll try to sleep." He closed his eyes, and slowly, he drifted to sleep.

--

_I don't understand. Who were those women? How come I'm injured? Why can't I remember much? How long was I asleep? How can I see the dead? Can't other people see them?_

"_Allen, are you hiding something from me again?" _

'_No father.'_

"_Then why are you hiding your hands? Let me see your hands." _

'_Father, are you going to get mad at me?'_

"_You did it again, didn't you?" _

'_I'm sorry…'_

A sigh was heard. "_There's no helping it, is there? What's done is done. Come Allen, we need to renew your bandage again."_

'_Yes…'_

_I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. That arm is so disgusting to me. Everyone thinks so. Even the people in my school. The only person who would accept me is you, Mana._

_Mana? Who's Mana? Oh… that's right. My dad. Actually, my foster father. How could I forget? I don't want to forget you, Mana._

--

"Don't scare him!" a man's voice growled.

"But I want to be the first to give him my request!" another said.

"Wrong! He has to pick my request! As elder, I should be first!" another said.

Many voices fought, disagreed, and chattered. With all this noise, the boy had to wake up.

"Oh, look what you did! You woke him up! The poor dear will never sleep well," a woman's voice said.

The people around muttered. Many people, or so to say ghosts, surrounded the mattress that the boy sleeps.

The boy sat up and surveyed his surroundings. All eyes were on the boy. The boy was confused, so he had to ask, "Who are you all?"

"We'll tell you, IF you accept our request!" a man nearby said.

"What request?"

"Help us bring peace! We can't rest, and no one alive can see us!" another man said.

"I can't help you. I don't know how to fix your problem," the boy said sadly.

"But you can! You need to try!" most of the people said.

The white haired boy couldn't speak. Instead, he remained confused.

"Please help us! Help us! Help us!" They began to crowd closer to the boy. Their sorrowful expression began to frighten the boy. They tried to grab the boy, but the boy kept scooting away from them. He can only move backwards towards the pillow.

"St-stay away!" the boy warned wide-eyed.

They ignored his warning and continued to echo.

'_Why do those faces look so familiar to me?' _the boy thought frightfully.

"Leave me alone!" the boy yelled as he shut his eyes. He covered his face with is arms, and tried to form his body into a ball. His body shivered coldly.

Suddenly, the echo began to lessen and the people disappeared one by one until no one is left.

The boy did not want to relax. He is scared to see that same face again, but where did he see such expression?

He heard footsteps, and they were quiet.

"It's alright; they're gone now," a man's voice said.

The boy slowly uncovered his face and saw a calm man. He had long, black silky hair tied in a ponytail. His hair was so long it extended down to his waist. His midnight blue eyes are what caught the boy's gray eyes. The man is young, probably around his 20s.

"You're… not going to hurt me, right?" the boy stuttered.

"No," the man said simply.

"You're… not going to make that same face, right?" the boy tried to relax.

"I won't."

Before the boy can speak, the door slammed open.

"What's wrong?" A doctor and a few nurses barraged in a hurry.

"I… I thought I saw someone, but I must be dreaming," The boy said slowly and worriedly.

The newcomers relaxed. "Are you hungry?" the doctor asked.

The boy nodded nervously.

"Then I'll send someone to serve you, and if you need any help, please call us." The newcomers left the room.

"Do you always lie?" the ebony haired man asked as he sat down on a couch.

"They wouldn't believe my story," the boy turned to look at the man.

The man smirked. "I see. You're pretty smart for someone who had forgotten most of their memories."

"I will not take that as a compliment. I will take that as a rude comment. Moreover a threat," the boy frowned slightly angrily.

"Heh. A nice attitude, too. Why don't we get along? The name's Kanda. What's yours?"

"Allen. Allen Walker."

"Instead of an _Allen_, you look more of a _Moyashi_, or so to say, _Sprout,_" Kanda smirked.

"I'm not a sprout!" Allen said angrily.

"You are to me," the ghost grinned.

"When are you leaving?" The white haired boy kept the same expression.

"Do you want to see that same expression that made you scared?"

Allen's eye widened in fear. He looked down a second later, and then said, "No…"

"Then I'll have to stay with you."

Allen nodded.

"I'm surprised your parents haven't come here at all," Kanda continued.

"I don't have any… at least… not anymore." The white haired boy didn't bother looking up.

"Why?" The longhaired raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I don't remember any faces. All I know is… I don't have any parents. Except…" Allen looked up at the ceiling as he relaxed his back.

"Except?"

"I remember I had a foster father, but… he's face is a complete mystery to me," Allen frowned.

"So you live alone?"

"I think so." Allen looked at calm man. "What about you? What's your story?"

"… Are you really that interested?" Kanda smirked.

"I told you my story. Well… the best I can remember."

"Hm… I'll have to tell you after you eat." The door slid open, and a nurse came in the room with a cart.

"Walker-san, I bought you your lunch." The nurse said as she dragged the overbed table. The surface of the table faced Allen. The nurse lifted the tray of food, and placed it in front of Allen. "Enjoy your food. If you are done, press the emergency button next to your pillow." The nurse showed the red button on the remote next to his pillow.

"Thank you," Allen smiled.

"Anytime." The nurse was about to leave, but Allen suddenly said, "When can I go out there?" He looked out the window pass Kanda.

"You need to stay in bed for at least a week. If you want to go that badly, I'll take you there when it's time, okay?"

The boy nodded and looked down at his food. The nurse left Allen alone with Kanda, who seemed invisible to people besides the injured boy.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kanda asked.

"How do I eat it?" Allen looked at the ghost.

"Of course, you did forget a lot." Kanda mumbled as he stood up and approached to the white haired boy. "Okay look." His arms went around Allen's body. For some reason, Allen felt the temperature of Kanda's body. Kanda also felt Allen's temperature, so they distant themselves for a bit.

"You're cold," Allen said.

"And you're warm," Kanda replied.

"Are you sure you're not a ghost?"

"Are you sure you're able to touch ghosts?"

"… I never tried it up until now." Allen glanced up at the ceiling confusedly.

"Anyway, if you're hungry, I guess I'll have to teach you." Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen again. His hands touched Allen's hands. "Do you remember if you're right handed or left handed?"

"Um…" Allen pondered. "I think I'm both handed, but I often use my right."

"Okay. This will make things easier." Allen's right hand forced its way to the fork. "This is a fork."

"Okay," Allen nodded.

"You use it to grab food so that you don't get your hands dirty, understand?"

"Yes!" Allen nodded again.

"Hold the fork." Allen obeyed Kanda. Kanda adjusted Allen's gripping into the right way to hold the fork.

The longhaired ghost forced Allen's hand to go to the plate and stabbed a small piece of meat.

"You know all the food in the plate, don't you?"

"Of course! The thing on the fork is called beef! The other food on the plate is called corn, salad, rice, and chicken! On the bowl is a variety of fruit!"

"… Correct. Now, do you know how to eat off of them?" Kanda asked.

"… No." the boy admitted.

Kanda sighed, and then guided Allen's hand to his mouth. "Open your mouth." Allen obeyed, and the beef went into the mouth, so Allen closed his mouth. The fork was removed his mouth, and he began to chew. "It's good."

"Glad to hear." Kanda stood distance away from Allen.

"You don't want some?" Allen turned to Kanda.

"I can't eat. I don't have the stomach for it. You know how to use the fork now, right?"

"Yes!" Allen stabbed many foods on his fork and munched it all.

Kanda stood wide-eyed. "How much did you put in your mouth?"

"I wonder the same thing, too!" Allen smiled as he blushed with happiness.

"Okay, just… don't choke yourself."

"I'll try not to." Allen continued to finish his food.

After the fresh meal, Allen forgot to press the emergency button and fell fast asleep.

"Hey, you have to put away your dish before you sleep!" Kanda tried to touch Allen, but his body hesitated. Instead, he peeked where the remote is located. He tried to press the red square button, but his finger went through. "No use. I guess the only thing I can touch is that kid." Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed the pale boy's hand and dragged it to the remote. With Allen's hand, it touched the red button, and nothing happened.

Couple minutes later, the same nurse came in and said, "Allen-san, are you finished?" She found Allen sleeping, so she didn't bothered him and placed the overbed table away from the bed. She took the tray and left.

When she left the room filled with partly darkness, Kanda leaned closer to the bed. The max he can get closer to the boy's body is a foot. "You didn't get to hear my story you know… I hope you can remember that question. Good night, Sprout." He turned around and sat back down on the couch. He closed his eyes and did nothing else.

Allen hadn't woken up until the next evening.

"Where am I?" he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"In the hospital room," Kanda said. He was on the couch waiting for him to wake up.

"Oh… that's right…"

"You know, you sleep a lot."

"I do?"

"You never seen the night before?" the longhaired asked curiously.

Allen pondered. "What does the night look like?"

"You'll see soon," Kanda grinned.

"Ugh… You're like that nurse," the white haired boy pouted.

The longhaired smirked. "You know that face makes you look like a child? A child who needs some love."

"I'm already loved, aren't I?"

"I don't know. I never had been in your life up until now."

"True." Allen had a puzzled face when he looked down at his lap.

Suddenly, the door knocked. "Who's there?" Allen asked confusedly.

"Walker-san, I came to check up on you. Do you need anything?" The same nurse came in with dinner.

"Do you mind telling me what a 'night' is?" Allen smiled, but it wasn't bright, just curious.

"Do you mean a soldier 'knight' or the sky 'night'?" the nurse asked.

"Uh…" He turned to look at the quiet ghost.

"The sky," Kanda said calmly. In his view, he thought Allen was like a lost creature desperately looking for an answer. He thought Allen had eyes of an animal needing love.

"The sky," Allen echoed as he turned back to the nurse.

The nurse made a confused look, but she insisted on replying while setting up the overbed table. "The night sky tells the time of day. If you look outside, it's about to become dark. The sun is about to sleep, so the night is about to come. On the night sky, you can see the stars and the moon." She placed his dinner on the surface of the overbed table.

"Oh… I want to see the night."

"If you try to stay up a little longer, then maybe you'll see it," the nurse smiled.

"Oh… then I'll try not to get sleepy."

"Try not to overdue it, okay? And make sure you eat well." The nurse left.

Allen grabbed the fork and took a big bite off his food.

"I don't think that is called 'eating well'," Kanda said.

"But it's so good!" He finished his meal in less than two minutes. He pat his belly as sign of satisfaction.

The atmosphere became quiet.

"The atmosphere is making me sleepy…" Allen frowned.

"Then you won't be able to see the night."

"I want to see the night! Kanda, try to say something, please!" the white haired teen pleaded.

"It's the first time you used my name. After a couple of days, you finally said it, Sprout." Kanda smirked.

"I'm not a sprout!" Allen said angrily, but he did not raise his voice.

"If you say so." Kanda's smirk began to weaken. "Do you remember yesterday when you said you want to know my story?"

"Um…" Allen pondered. "I think… but since everyone said to take it easy, I'm going to say yes."

"My parents… they died before me. I had an annoying caretaker, but I left him, so I decided to live by myself. I wish I can avenge my parents' death, but I don't know what I will do if I did…" Kanda looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know what else to say.

Allen, who sat blank, tried to say something, so he said, "How did you end up like a ghost?"

"Someone did it to me. He said he wanted to play a game. It's stupid. I have to become _this_." Kanda pointed at himself.

"That man must be very mean to you."

"He always had been to all of his players. He picks anyone that is suitable for his stupid games. I've been looking for him for a long time. He told me… 'If you want to look for me, look for a person who can see you. After that, form a bond to that person. When you form a bond to that person, look for me. I'll be waiting.'"

"So that's me? The person you need to form a bond?"

"I think so. I'm not positive, but I guess you're the one." The two looked straight through the eyes.

"So how do we form a bond?" Of course, the white haired boy is curious.

Kanda smirked as he looked deeply at the curious boy. "Do you really want to know?" He stood up and came closer to Allen. He was able to sit and go through the rails that surround part of the bed. He leaned closer to Allen, so his face was closer to Allen's.

Allen tried to move back, and he tried to hide his face with his blanket, but he couldn't help but look at the beautiful midnight blue eyes Kanda held.

"Are you scared?" Kanda asked smoothly.

"No. You surprised me… even though that was slow…" He lessened the blanket until he rested his arms.

"Well to form a bond, we need a good relationship." Kanda stood up as he showed a troubled face.

"Relationship?" Each question he asked, Allen becomes curiouser and curiouser.

"You don't know what 'relationship' means, don't you?"

Allen shook his head.

"It's a connection. There has to be a connection between each other."

"Can you… can you give me an example?" Allen showed a puzzled expression.

"Do you know 'best friend'?"

"Is that a name?"

"No. It's two words."

"Then no." Allen shook his head.

"The words 'best friend' mean a deeper connection than the word 'friend'." Kanda sat back down on the couch.

"Are you my best friend?" Allen asked curiously.

"Do you want to be?"

Allen nodded. "I don't think I ever had one. I can't remember, but please be my best friend."

"Do you really care about a bond?"

"Eh… I'm not sure."

"There's another example for 'relationship', but I doubt we'll make it there." Kanda looked away from Allen. Instead, he looked out at the window.

"Tell me what is it!"

"Lower your curious mouth. Some people might think you are talking to yourself." Kanda glanced at Allen, then back at the window.

The white haired boy nodded.

"Well… the other example is…" Kanda bit his lips. "A love relationship."

"Why did you hesitate to say that?" Allen asked immediately.

"You don't know what that means don't you?"

Allen shook his head.

"Since I doubt we'll get to there, I guess I can tell you. You know what 'love' means right?"

"Of course. It means a special liking to a person."

"Then that is what it is. Except, this kind of 'love' is an affection."

"Hm… I… never seen or tried that before…" the white haired boy looked at the longhaired ghost.

"Do you want to try?" Kanda looked at Allen.

"Really?!" Allen grinned.

Kanda snickered as he smirked. "I don't think you are ready, but if you want to try a demonstration, then…" He stood up and approached to the bed. He sat back down, and leaned closer to Allen again. This time, he touched one of Allen's cheeks. Second by second, his lips came closer to Allen's lips.

Sadly, to ruin the scene, the door knocked. Allen quickly turned to see the nurse coming in. "Walker-san, how are you feeling?" She pushed the overbed table away from the bed.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for your concern," Allen smiled.

In the inside, Kanda happily thought he didn't get to make a lip contact to a boy. '_I hate this kid! Why didn't he BLUSH!? Why didn't he HESITATATED?! And why didn't he feel embarrassed?! Also, why didn't he move back, and tell me to STOP?!'_

"Are you feeling lonely, Walker-san?" The nurse asked.

Allen thought, and then said, "I must be. Are you going to accompany me?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Walker-san, I'm busy, but someone kept calling you. He must be your best friend. Do you want him to visit you?"

"I have a best friend?" Allen said surprisingly.

"It seems so. He cares about you. He kept calling you everyday. He even tried to visit you countless times, but we can only accept family members, but since you don't have any at the moment, I thought it would be nice if someone would visit you."

The patient smiled. "Nurse-san, you are really kind. I think… I think I want to meet my best friend."

"Well… since it's almost the closing for visiting hours, you'll have to meet him tomorrow. Sounds fair?" the nurse returned the smile.

Allen nodded.

"Okay, we'll be expecting him to visit you soon." She left with the empty tray.

"It looks like you do have a best friend," Kanda said.

"Now I can meet someone that I knew before I was in the hospital!" Allen changed his smile into a brighter smile.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, were you about to do something before the nurse came in?" Allen turned to look at the shocked man.

"Eh… maybe we can do that another day…" Kanda looked out at the window and notice the sky turning black. "Hey, if you look outside, you can see the night."

Allen looked out at the window. "Oooh, so that's the night! It looks… like a dream." His smile weakened.

"How so?" Kanda turned to look at the pale boy.

"Every time I dream, I always see darkness. Just like what's out there… I feel confined."

Kanda didn't bother saying a word to that subject, so he changed topic. "You must be tired. Go to sleep. The more you sleep, the faster you get to see what's out there."

"Okay, but… do you think if I sleep with my best friend, I can dream something nice?" Allen focused his eyes to Kanda.

"I'm not sure." Kanda hid a troubled face. '_Seriously… this kid… why HIM? And thanks to him, I'm talking more than usual!'_

"Well I want to try! Please!" Allen pleaded.

Kanda clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as hard as he can handle. "… Only for this one night, okay?" Kanda forced a blush.

"Okay!" Allen smiled as Kanda lay down on the bed. Kanda wished he can be distant away from the white haired boy, but the bed is not queen size. It's about HALF the size.

"Hey, why do you have to face me?" Kanda asked, but unluckily, Allen fell fast asleep. He looked happy, comfortable, and warm. "He's warm, of course. Hope he doesn't run a fever because of me." He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Often times, he would open his eyes and watch the boy sleep.

--

"It looks like my part of the game is about to begin. Now all they need to do is make a bond. This will be easy, but I was hoping it would be longer. On the other hand, I wonder what I can do with the other pieces…"

* * *

_How is my readers feeling? To me, I feel exhausted for doing this! Too much dialouge and too much words! It was hard to describe okay? It was hard to lighten the mood too... Um... I do know there is some mistakes, but I can't find it. I'll soon find it when I have my chance to increase my intelligence about English grammar! I'm still stupid about it!_

_I figured I grew dumber because I grew crazy/insane. I keep feeling that now a days... I hope I don't break..._

_Anyway, I made a poll... I'm curious to know about what should I do about my time with my fanfic stories. I can't work with them everyday, so I have to find out which one should I spend more time on..._

_Uh... aside from all this, please read and review!_ **Reviews = slight happiness and maybe improvements!**

_By the way, if you are wondering what was the last part of this chapter was about, then... keep that tensity! It will come to a better use soon! :)_


	3. Lavi

_I'm so dumb, I actually skipped this chapter and finished chapter four, then uploaded it to here... I literally forgot about this chapter! Oh well, no sympathy, and no pity. That's good for me!_

_Since I told you that, I don't want to give a double update because I still have doubts about the next chapter._

_I'm so angry and sad at the time!! I wanted this so very cool item (there's actually more than one, but I like singular because it's funny), but sadly, I have to ORDER it and it's EXPENSIVE!! (Timcanpy cries, and go ahead and give me pity, and sympathy.) Such cool item like that will wait for me, right? I wish... :(  
_

_I don't own (as if I would!) the original series of _D. Gray-Man_, so in my face! (There is no such thing as "your") Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Lavi**

"Lavi-kun, have you heard from Allen-kun?" A girl with two long, black pig tails asked a redhead, who zoned out at the window. He rested his chin on his right palm, and his arm is standing on the messy desk. His notes were wide open, eraser marks were spread all around the desk and even short lead for mechanical pencil. Other notebooks lay flat somewhere in one corner of the desk.

"Lavi!" the girl yelled louder. Her brown eyes looked angry.

Lavi, the redhead, snapped and looked at the girl with one emerald orb. His right eye was covered with an eye patch due to an accident. "What's wrong, Lenalee?" His redhead is short and spiked. He always wore a headband to keep him in style and different.

"School's over." Immediately, Lenalee sighed. "Ever since Allen-kun went to the hospital, you've been down lately. I know you two are best friends, but I don't think Allen-kun wants you to be this depressed."

"You're right… but speaking of him and after school, I got a call from the hospital. They told me I can visit him. Want to come?" The redhead gathered his belongings into a schoolbag. He left the eraser scrap and lead on the table.

"I need approval from big brother." Her face looked troubled.

"Really, your brother is a worry-wart," Lavi pouted.

They walked to the door and went to a different room. In this room, papers laid everywhere. Flasks and other scientific tools were scattered and not in place. A man tried to keep one space organized.

"Big brother, I think you should clean your classroom…" the girl suggested.

"Oh, Lenalee! Do you mind going home without big brother? I need to finish some stuff right now." This big brother kept writing and checking on answers.

"Actually, I was hoping to go to the hospital with Lavi. He was invited to visit Allen-kun."

The man stopped working. He turned to them with tired eyes. "You two do know what happened to Walker-san, correct?"

The two nodded. Lavi tried to hide the pain by gritting his teeth. He curled his fingers to form a fist, and he pressured it until the teacher continued.

"My friend in that hospital told me he has to stay there at least a month. He should be fine then." He picked up a mug of coffee off his desk and started drinking.

"That's good!" Lenalee sighed in relief.

"However," the two looked at him with serious, astonished eyes. "he doesn't remember much." The two students froze. The teacher insisted on continuing, "I heard he doesn't remember anybody. Not even his caretakers." The room became quiet. "So instead of standing there being depressed, why not build new memories with him? You two are his best friends, correct?"

"Yeah! Come on, Lavi!" Lenalee nodded as she smiled. She grabbed the redhead's sleeves, and noticed him fighting back tears.

"Y-yeah." He turned around and left with Lenalee in a hurry.

The teacher watched them leave, and when the door shut, he resumed back to work. "Now where was I…" He closed a folder and on the front, a label entitled, "Copy Results of Allen Walker". The teacher placed the folder at the very bottom of the paper work and pretended it wasn't near his sight.

--

"Are you Lavi-san?" a nurse at the counter asked the redhead.

Lavi nodded. He was as nervous and impatient as a person who can't wait for a surprise.

"You brought a friend with you?" The nurse eyed on Lenalee.

"My name is Lenalee, ma'am," Lenalee said politely.

"Okay, here are the directions to his room. If someone stops you, show them this paper, okay?" The nurse handed Lavi a folded paper, and the redhead accepted the paper.

Lavi opened the folded paper, and read the location written on the paper.

Lenalee said,"His location isn't that high," when she peeked at the paper.

"Yeah…" The redhead nodded slightly.

--

"He should be awake. Allen-san, are you awake?" A male doctor knocked on a door. He was accompanied with Lavi and Lenalee.

An immediate answer came from the other side of the door. "Y-yes!Please come in!" When Lavi heard that breath-taking voice, he felt completely nervous down to the core of his bones. His heart skipped many beats, then raced. His throat quickly became dry.

The door slid open by the doctor and the three stepped in. Lavi was the last to enter.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he placed two chairs next to the bed.

"Can I go out there now?" the white haired boy asked curiously.

The doctor laughed. "Not yet, son. It hasn't been a week yet. Anyway, I brought you your friends. I'll be back with your medicine." He left the three (or four) alone in silence.

"Allen-kun, you may not know us right now, but my name is Lenalee," Lenalee sat far from Allen, and Lavi sat closer to him.

"Hello, Lenalee-chan!" Allen smiled.

The dark haired chuckled. "That's right."

Allen tried to reach out to Lavi's hands, who didn't want to look at Allen, as he said, "And who are you?"

"L-Lavi," the redhead said nervously.

"Lavi…" Allen quickly tried to remember the name in his head, and couple seconds later, he gleefully said, "Lavi! It's easy to remember!"

"You said that same phrase… the first time you asked for my name when we first met…" Lavi held onto Allen's hand a little tighter.

Allen laughed as if he didn't noticed the clenching hand. "That's amazing! But…" The white haired boy frowned. "Why are you sad? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Immediately, the redhead couldn't take it, so he had to hug Allen.

"Lavi-kun…" the sick patient looked at the redhead from the edge of his eyes. He couldn't see Lavi's face, but his existence touching Allen is enough.

"I missed you so much! If you were… If you were gone, I wouldn't know what to do… I'm so glad I can see you again." Lavi clung onto Allen tighter. His face looked as if he was at fault.

Allen couldn't help, but smile. He patted Lavi's back softly. "At least I'm alive, right?" When Allen returned the hug, he couldn't help, but cry.

When Lavi released Allen, and of course Allen released Lavi from his grasp, Allen asked, "Lenalee-chan, Lavi-kun, we're still best friends, right?"

"Of course!" the two exclaimed.

"Good because I'm getting quite lonely in here." He wiped his tears with his sheet of blanket.

'_So you're not counting me as an accompany?'_ the ghost thought from afar.

The threesome talked for nearly an hour. Kanda had no choice, but to listen. If he leaves, who knows how mental Allen could get. Lenalee talked the most. Allen is the one being curious. Lavi felt the same, but glad to see Allen smile.

When the doctor entered the room, Lavi stood up and asked the doctor, "May I speak to you for a moment? Privately."

"Sure, but first, I have to give Walker-san his medicine." The doctor placed a couple of towels on Allen's lap. He opened a bottle and took out a pill, then he handed Allen a cup of water. "Remember Walker-san, you don't need to drink the entire water."

"I'll try to remember." When he finished his sentence, Kanda stood up and stood next to Allen.

The doctor handed Allen the pill, and Allen first drank water then swallowed the pill. He started drinking the water again, and Kanda counted the number of gulps. He tried to push Allen's head away from the cup, but it remained stuck. He yanked Allen's hand away from his head, and this time, Allen let go. Some of the water splashed over the overbed table, and the blanket. The white haired patient nearly choked, so he spit some of the water out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Allen apologized.

"It's okay. You've done this countless of times." The doctor refilled the water. They repeated the same procedure 6 times. Allen wished he could tell the ghost to stop, but he couldn't find the right words, and of course there are people who can't see ghosts.

Lenalee and Lavi were dumbfounded.

"Allen-kun is acting strange…" Lenalee whispered to the redhead.

Lavi nodded.

"Okay now that all this is put to aside, Lavi-kun, let's step outside." The doctor cleaned the mess and place them on a tray; he replaced the blanket with a clean blanket.; he picked the tray and blanket up and approached to the exit door. Lavi followed him out the door, and followed him to the floor's medical storage. While heading there, they began their conversation.

"So Lavi-kun, what is it you want to talk about?" the doctor asked.

"Is there a way to recover his memory?" Lavi asked.

"Well, not many scientists and doctors actually tried (in a situation like that). Often times, the mind recovers by itself. You should let the mind recover itself. For now, you should create new memories with him."

_(AN: I'm a great guesser, and if there was a way, then welcome to my world!)_

"The phrase 'create new memories with him' reminds me of someone…" the redhead thought while continuing walking. "Oh yes! Lee-sensei!" The doctor slightly jumped. "Are you an acquaintance of someone named Komui Lee?"

"Er… um… that name sure does sounds familiar…" the doctor said slowly as he broke many sweat.

"He did said he has a friend who works in a hospital… this hospital."

The blond doctor choked on his words.

"He did called a doctor 'Baky-chan' one day… (On the phone)" Lavi remembered numerous times Komui kept calling a certain doctor for aid using the same name.

"It's _BAK CHAN_ for your information!!" The doctor growled loudly.

"Ah, so you _are_ the doctor Lee-sensei told me!" Lavi smirked devilishly.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Bak pouted as he crossed his arms. He couldn't crossed his arms perfectly due to the wet blanket.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how I can recover Allen's memories." The redhead stopped smirking. His face looked normal, but distant.

"Well, if you want to do that, then support him. He needs you. It's best if he gets all the support everyone is giving him. Don't worry. It takes time to recover. Just like the human body. Give him time, okay?" the doctor said slowly as he smiled, and then left the redhead alone with his head down to an edge of a wall. He mumbled to himself about how bad a patient Allen is.

"Thanks doc." Lavi smiled and walked back to Allen's room.

When he came back to the room, he found Allen and Lenalee still talking. He paused before he could enter, and right when he had the courage to enter, he stood next to Allen. Everyone eyed on him.

Lavi grabbed Allen's two hands, and said bravely, "Allen, I promise I will bring back your memories!"

With a puzzled look on Allen's face, he couldn't help, but laugh. "Lavi-kun, thank you. Please keep your promise. I want to get to know you more. You feel so special to me."

Lavi flushed madly. "I-I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!" Lavi picked up his schoolbag and rushed out to the door.

"Lavi-kun!" Lenalee stood up. The two paused (not including the ghost), but Lenalee turned to Allen. "I'll see you tomorrow, Allen-kun!" she said as she quickly faced Allen and bend her body forward to bow.

"Wait… does… Lavi-kun hates me?" the white haired boy frowned as he said slowly. He looked as if he planned on crying, but he couldn't find himself with tears.

"He wouldn't. He's probably overjoyed to see you." Lenalee smiled.

Allen nodded as tears began to fill in his eyes. They were flooding, so they dropped.

"Goodnight Allen." Lenalee kissed Allen by the bandaged forehead, and left with her schoolbag.

"Goodnight… Lenalee-chan…" He touched the bandaged forehead, and then wipe away the tears. As soon as everything settled down, the white haired teen said to the ghost, "Kanda, don't you have any friends?"

"I never bothered having any friends." Kanda remained by Allen's side next to the bed (the other side from Lenalee and Lavi's seat). He sounded dull.

"Doesn't that make you sad?" As soon as the tears were gone, Allen turned to the longhaired ghost.

"No. I never bothered making friends with anyone."

"Does that mean… does that mean you hate me?" Tears came back from the gray eyes.

"I don't _hate _you. That was before. The only friend I would want… is you." The longhaired looked away from Allen.

Allen smiled as he wipe his tears again. "Kanda, you're a good friend too." Allen laid back, and fell fast asleep. He faced the ghost while sleeping.

'_I don't think _it_ would work. He doesn't know the bond he made with that redhead is already ahead of mine… However, he doesn't understand the love bond. I need that bond…' _Kanda clenched his fists and teeth as hard as he could. He felt certain it would never work.

* * *

_I'm going to frighten all those Aftermath fans, after chapter four, there will be a looooooooooooooooooooooong hiatus!! :)_

_Why you will ask? I need to think ahead. That's what's important. If I don't think ahead, then I'll find a bad mistake. At least five chapters ahead, then I'll come back. Meanwhile, I'm going to work on finishing _D. Gray Host Club_, which will take about 30 more chapters maybe? I got to speed up the pace, but first _Twilight_ series!_

_I'm going to cry in the corner until I have enough money. :)_

_That should be a new goal!_

_Please review!!  
_


	4. Fever

_I don't own, sorry! :)_

_After this, I might not want to update anything at all, but I need to do so... Time is precious! You can't waste your effort towards your dream career!! It's never too late to reach there (only if you planned on staying a failure.)._

_Anyway, enjoy! :0  
_

* * *

**Fever**

"Kanda-kun, you look so depressed than before. Is there anything I can do to make you happy?" the white haired boy asked from his bed. He looked at a longhaired man who sat on the couch motionless, but snapped when his name was called. Before he snapped, he was staring out at the window.

"No. I'm fine. You don't need to worry," Kanda replied quickly, but made a quick pause when he reached to each periods.

"If you keep saying that, you'll make me worry more. I may have suffered from amnesia, but I still have knowledge," Allen pouted. _'But it's not complete,'_ he thought quickly.

Kanda did not reply. His face looked troubled.

The white haired teen sighed, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. A friend should at least try to understand that, right?"

Kanda paused. Later, he asked slowly, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Why do you keep smiling?" Kanda looked at Allen funny. His right eye was narrower than his left.

Allen's smile weakened as thought and paused. He answered slowly, "I'm not too certain. But I guess it's because you're here with me all the time!" His smile strengthened again.

'_I wish he's quiet and depressed,'_ Kanda thought as he turned away. His aura became dark and vengeful; his midnight blue orbs caught itself on fire; his entire body trembled in rage; his fist clenched tight.

Suddenly, the door knocked and the door slid open. "Walker-san, is something wrong?" The nurse came in with a clipboard in her right arm.

"Yes. I don't think I feel good. Do you mind checking up on me?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I'll be back with equipments." The nurse turned around and left as she closed the door behind her.

"Please hurry…" the white haired boy said softly and slowly as he clenched onto his chest as he steadily breathed heavily.

"H-hey! What's wrong?" Kanda stood up and hurried to the bed. He tried to support Allen and felt the sick boy's body temperature. "You're heating up!"

"Y-you think?"

"That nurse better hurry," Kanda growled.

"I think she's taking her time." Sweat ran down from Allen's face.

"You might want to think again." Right when Kanda finished his sentence, the nurse came in with the equipment she needed.

--

"You have a fever!" The nurse frowned as she looked at the thermometer. "I took care of you so well, yet you had a fever?" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, well think again bitch!" Kanda growled.

Allen turned to the ghost's direction with a faint glare.

Kanda responded by looking away.

"The only way to fix this is to give you medicine and plenty of sleep," the nurse said. She gathered the equipment and stood up. "I'll be back for the medicine." The nurse left the room, leaving the patient with a ghost who can't be seen by anyone except the sick patient.

Right when the nurse left, Kanda slowly and softly said, "I'm sorry for giving you a cold temperature." His face looked as if he did get in trouble or did something wrong.

Allen looked at him funny. He couldn't help but smile. "Kanda-kun, I don't care as long as I have good dreams!"

Kanda's frown slightly weakened to a normal face. "What about your care of going outside?"

"It's not like I'm going to die here soon, right?" Allen laughed.

Kanda paused, sighed, then nodded once.

"Good! I can take my time, but I do wish to go see outside as soon as possible." The white haired patient looked out at the opened window. The sky looked clear and bright. There wasn't much clouds, so it looked slightly plain. From the current floor he is in, you can hardly see any other solid thing except birds and planes. The birds pass by, but they never stop by at his window. The morning breeze blew cool, and it had a good feeling.

"Then I shouldn't sleep with you until you feel better," Kanda declared dully.

Allen whimpered and frowned.

"Don't give me that look!" Kanda growled, but Allen did not obeyed. "Look kid, if you get nightmares, you should always know I'm always here."

Allen pondered, trying to understand how Kanda could stop the nightmares to not appear while Kanda is distant away.

_'Whatever he is thinking, I don't think it requires thinking,' _Kanda thought unnoticed.

Before Allen could say anything, the nurse came in with medicine. "Walker-san, I bought medicine for you!"

"Oh good, I was planning on sleeping while waiting," Allen replied as he watched the nurse walk towards him.

The nurse prepared a cup of water for Allen, and then sets up the overbed.

The nurse handed Allen both the cup of water and a pill of medicine. "Walker-san, do you know what this is?"

Allen replied with a nod.

"Do you know how to eat it?"

Allen nodded, but in his head, he said, _'No.' _When he received the pill, he stared at the pill for about 30 seconds.

"What's wrong Walker-san? Are you having problems with your medicine?" the nurse asked curiously.

"Hey, don't you even know how to eat the medicine? It past 30 seconds!" Kanda growled.

"No," Allen replied to both.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," the nurse said as she sat up, waiting for the patient to swallow the pill.

"Drink, swallow the pill, then drink again," Kanda ordered.

Allen obeyed. After he finished drinking the cold water, he yawned.

"You can rest now, Walker-san," the nurse said as she began to put away the equipment.

"Thank you," Allen said as he laid down on the bed. Quickly, he drifted to sleep.

–

_'Where am I?' _Allen thought sleepily.

Falling into darkness, the white haired teen remain closing his eyes.

Slowly, he began to see an image of a group of children with faces he can't see. All of the children looked of an age of about eight. It didn't looked as if any of them were getting along with one child. Even the adults pity him.

"_Your arm must come from Hell. I pity your soul," _one adult said in disgust.

One whispered in despite, _"His arm is so inhuman! It's so disgusting!"_

"_His arm could be infected! Don't let my child get near him!"_ another adult roared.

"_Your arm is so scary!" _A little girl shook.

So many negative speeches echoed through the endless darkness.

_Who are these people? Why are they so… angry?_

"_They did it again, did they?" _a shadowed man leaned closer to reach out an arm. The arm looked abused and deformed. Liquid crimson red over skinned crimson red. It was shaking in pain, but the child did not cry in pain.

"… _M-, I tried not to fight back as you said. It hurts even worse to not fight back!" _a young voice said worriedly.

"_It'll be worse when you fight back. You'll feel regret. Also, you made it worse again, did you?"_

The young boy didn't say anything further. He looked away from the shadowed man in shame.

The shadowed man sighed and said, _"I guess I have no choice, but to tend this wound, wouldn't I?"_

"_I'm sorry M-"_ The young boy looked at the shadowed man again. Both looked sadder than before.

"_It's alright, Allen. Everything will be okay as long as we are together."_

Darkness and emptiness lurked again. Silence followed.

_M-? Who's that?_

_

* * *

_

_Just a bit of a hint, I think the next chapter is about "Affection"... I haven't decided. And the looooooooooooooooooooooooooong hiatus starts! Meanwhile, I'm still updating _D. Gray Host Club_ (hopefully).  
_

_Please review!  
_


	5. Discharged

_Gosh... I haven't been updating for a long time... I'm so sorry :(_

_I just realized how troublesome high school is now... It's a lot more dramatic than I thought it would be... And being mixed up with English isn't funny either... I can't wait until I leave English :) But then I got Math... welcome to more homework. :(_

_I'll make the chapters short instead :)_

_Anyway, enjoy the short chapter...._

_

* * *

  
_

**Discharged**

Allen woken up sleepily the next morning and noticed the sun rising slowly. He rubbed his eyes carefully and noticed his ghost friend is not around. The young teen felt slightly tense; his muscles tightened as if he carries something as heavy as a well grown tree. His heart beat madly and his face burned with heat. He shook unsteadily, trying not to remember the first day here in the hospital when woken up.

"K-Kanda?" he whispered with a dry throat.

There was no reply, but the birds chirping and singing without knowing anything about inside the hospital.

"Kanda?" Allen repeated, sounded a little more scared.

After a minute of silence and the white-haired teen scanning his room for ghosts, the door knocked unexpectedly, which alarmed the young teen.

"Walker-san, Lavi-san and Lenalee-san came to visit you today again," the nurse came in sliding the door open smiling, holding a white clipboard.

"Oh. That's great!" With such a soft smile, Allen returned a smile, trying to hide his worries. He felt less tense, and his heart felt calmer.

The nurse bowed and left to a different patient. After she left, Lavi and Lenalee came in the room and greeting him at the same time. "Good morning, Allen!"

"Good morning," the white-haired teen replied.

The two newcomers each sat on a chair near the bed where the young white-haired teen lay.

"So when are you getting out of the hospital, Allen?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Probably a few more months," Allen thought aloud. _'Or less…'_

"I see…" Lavi slightly smiled.

"Aren't you happy, Lavi-kun?" Allen asked confusedly.

"Y-yes! I am really happy you'll be release soon! But… who's going to take care of you after you are discharged?"

"I don't know. I do live alone, right?"

"Y-yeah." The redhead nodded disappointedly.

"Then who's going to take care of me?" Allen frowned.

Lenalee and Lavi exchange glances with worry faces and looked back at Allen.

"Although I would like to put you under my care, I don't think my brother will allow any boys in our house…" Lenalee sighed disappointedly.

"W-well, I think I can, but… I can't cook… and besides we got school," Lavi said nervously.

"Oh…" Allen frowned.

With a grumpy face, Lenalee calmly said, "Excuse me, Allen-kun, I need a word with Lavi-kun." She grabbed Lavi's sleeves and dragged him out of the room. She closed the door, trying not to let Allen hear a word. Of course, the white-haired teen stared at them confusedly and curiously.

"What are you thinking?!" Lenalee hissed.

"I-I don't know!" Lavi replied timidly.

"Well you better know since Allen can't take care of himself at all with that current state!"

Lavi hesitated. _'I know I can't just leave him here alone. I mean, he's all alone in that room for that long. It's not good for someone to stay alone for a long time… But I'm not a good cook… Should I just… buy them? No, no, I… Well maybe I do… Okay, fine. B-but… Oh make up your mind already Lavi! This is your big chance!' _

"Okay fine. I'll do it. I'll take him with me after he is discharged," Lavi said without thinking and sighed.

"Good." Lenalee smiled as if nothing happened.

They entered the room again and discuss the plans to Allen.

"Okay. I don't mind staying at Lavi-kun's house for a while." Allen smiled.

"But the problem is: I got to go to school…" Lavi mumbled.

"Well make up an excuse!" Lenalee hissed softly.

"…I'll… try…" Lavi trembled when staring at the young long black haired female.

"Good!" Lenalee smiled. "It's decided, Lavi will take care of you after you are discharged!"

Allen smiled in return. "That's great!"

Kanda, however, felt bothered behind the doors where the three friends laughed.


	6. Bothered

_dang... It's been a very long time since I updated... :(_

_Well at least I'm updating, I'm fine... except the number of readers... _

_This is no excuse, but something always bad happens!! Why my poor music? T-T _

_Well... at least it's almost fixed, I'm fine! Enjoy the story :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bothered**

"Well, how do you like my small apartment?" Lavi asked nervously. The small apartment is dirty, messy, and it smells like it wasn't cleaned in years! There were full of old newspapers and articles, and all other paper work scattered in stacks and piles, making it hard to sit on the floor.

"It's great!" Allen grinned. He actually couldn't tell if it is really great or not.

"It's lame," Kanda added hostilely. "And it's a lot worse than my house."

"Be nice!" the white haired teen huffed quietly.

Confused, the redheaded teen asked Allen, "Um… why don't we let you unpack your stuff, and then we can go out for a walk? It's good to have exercise and fresh air once in a while, right?"

Ignoring the dark haired ghost, Allen turned to Lavi and smiled brighter. "Outside? That sounds nice!"

"Just hope you won't get lost," Kanda grumbled.

As soon as Allen unpacked his belongings, the two teens and the ghost left the small, dirty apartment.

During their walk, Kanda felt left out while Lavi and Allen kept talking to each other about the rest of today's agenda and their past together before Allen got caught up in an accident. Before sun sets, Lavi and Allen planned to go eat out while Kanda had a feeling they're being watched.

When they returned to Lavi's small, dirty apartment, Lavi continued to talk and talk until he reached his bedtime. Kanda was irritated to hear the redhead talk for hours. Allen, on the other hand, was really glad he had someone else to talk to, but he really wish Lavi could see Kanda.

"Aaaah, now I'm ready to sleep!" Lavi stretched his body until he was satisfied. "You can borrow my bed for tonight, Allen."

"What about you?" Allen asked.

Lavi laughed. "I can sleep on the floor!"

_'Yeah and hope something will bite or eat you!' _Kanda thought.

"If you say so…" Allen didn't feel satisfied with the idea. They both said their good-nights and separated. Kanda noticed how Lavi didn't really blushed when the two beings talked, but when Kanda glanced at Lavi, the redhead seems unsatisfied. Something bothered the redhead, but the ghost didn't cared.

"You didn't really talk a lot today, Kanda." The young teen set up the bed and lay himself to sleep. The bed was soft, but it wasn't really comfortable. It's not like home.

"You were talking to your friend, and fortunately, he can't see me," Kanda replied calmly as he sat down on a free space on the floor near the wall where he can lay back.

"What do you mean by 'fortunately?'" Allen asked; he was bothered by Kanda's words, but mainly, "fortunately."

"You'll know one day…" Kanda didn't want to tell him the reason.

After a light mumble out of Allen's lips, he said sleepily, "Goodnight, Kanda."

"Yeah, goodnight," Kanda mumbled, and everything was silent.

–

The sun slowly rose high as the young white haired teen sleep. The ghost didn't really sleep; he was pondering. Strategizing his plan for leaving this game for good, he had some ideas where to find that guy he was looking for. He couldn't leave the boy alone. He had some reasons why. One for sure, he thought he would scare Allen if those ghosts come looking for him, asking him for his help. Allen still isn't use to the crowd. Kanda doesn't know all of Allen's past, so he doesn't know if Allen really isn't use to the crowd. He has to ask Lavi or wait until Allen remembers.

The white haired teen slowly woke up when sunlight touched him. "It's morning already?" He yawned and stretched.

"Unfortunately," the ghost said dully.

"Well good morning, Kanda." The white haired teen rose from the bed as he set foot on the floor and left the messy room. Kanda didn't bother responding, he just followed the young, sleepy teen. The two found the redheaded teen sleeping on the floor with a sheet of blanket on top of him. "He could've slept on the couch…" Allen mumbled disappointedly.

"Tell me about it," Kanda said.

"Lavi." Allen approached the redhead and shook him until he woke up. "Lavi, don't you go to school?"

After several shakes and mentioning school, Lavi immediately rose and woke up confusedly. "School? What time is it?"

"I don't know. I can't find a clock around here (since it's messy)." Allen look around his surroundings to find a clock, but no luck.

Lavi look out at the window. "Oh, I see… I can still make it. Wait here." The redhead stood up and left to the bathroom to prepare school. After brushing his teeth and washing his hair, he dressed himself into his school uniform, and went to the unoccupied kitchen.

"Do you need help cleaning?" Allen asked as he surveyed the whole dirty kitchen. The counters were mainly covered with stack-full of papers.

"No, no. It's okay! I'll clean it later. Right now I need to go to school, but first I need to teach you a little bit about taking care of yourself until I get back." The redhead searched the whole kitchen for something to eat, but only found nothing. He laughed to himself. "Well okay… I got no food at home… and I don't think I'll have enough time to go to grocery." Lavi pondered as hard as he could for the possibility of getting food for his visitor. He thought about the amount of money he has with him right now. He got plenty of money to survive for about a month. He could go out to eat, but that would waste his time, and he's not sure if Allen knows his way back. Allen is not allowed to leave the house yet since he still needs recovery. There's only one option: ask a neighbor to take care of him.

While Lavi was pondering to himself, Kanda told Allen, "He's probably thinking about you being all alone in here. You should tell him to get out and you can take care of yourself."

Allen replied, "I got you right? Based on what he's looking for, he doesn't have food here…" His stomach grumbled.

"What was that?" Lavi snapped out of his thoughts confusedly.

"It's nothing. I was just talking to myself," Allen said as he looked away.

"Okay, I might need to ask a neighbor to take care of you for now…" Lavi didn't really like the idea.

"Tell him it's fine," Kanda said.

"It's okay Lavi!" Allen said as he took Kanda's advice.

"Tell him you can take care of yourself and you can get the food you need for now," Kanda said calmly.

Allen rephrased the ghost's words, "… I can take care of myself and I can get food by myself. Don't worry about it!"

"You sure? Do you know the way to the market street and back from here?" Lavi asked confusedly.

"Say yes!" Kanda really wanted the redhead to leave.

"Of course!" Allen smiled.

"Okay then. I'll write down what you'll need to buy and I'll give you money." Lavi looked around for paper and pencil and when he found what he needed, he wrote a list of food supplies. He handed Allen money out of his wallet and gave him advice of what to do while Lavi is away. "When someone knocks on the door, don't open it! They might be bad people! If you want to cook something, use a microwave, not the stove." Lavi pointed out which is which. Allen justed nodded away, nodding everything he needs to know for now. Allen's attention is fully onto Lavi, except the ghost. The ghost didn't care. "Remember, after eating, you need more sleep, okay?" Lavi's final advice ended, but it still needs an answer.

"Okay!" Allen smiled, which Lavi's face slightly turned red.

"I better get going! I shouldn't be late…" Lavi grabbed his school bag and left the house with a farewell, "See ya later, Allen."

"Bye…" Allen said as if he already missed him.

"So are we going to go get something to eat or not?" Kanda asked as he tried to lighten Allen's small loneliness.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm starving!" Allen laughed.

As soon as the white haired teen dressed appropriately for the cold weather, he left the small apartment with his invisible ghost friend. Allen thought they were suppose to lock the door, but they don't remember where Lavi placed the spare keys he left for Allen to use. Kanda reasoned the young white haired teen that no one would enter this filthy place, so they decided to leave the door unlocked and hurry to the market street nearby.

As soon as they arrived at the small market street, where there were full of crowded adults, Allen didn't know where to start. Each food as its unique way of saying, "hello" to the hungry customers.

The irritated ghost rolled his eyes as he growled and said to the white haired teen, "Just look at the damn list and get on with it! I can't stand crowded places!"

Allen replied, "R-right!" He read through the list that the redhead gave, and Kanda guided Allen the location of the store where it contains what Allen needed to complete the list Lavi needed. After completing the list, Lavi asked Allen to get food that is quick to cook in a convenience store. Kanda helped pick out which food is good for the white haired teen.

During the trip, people around Allen wondered why he was talking to himself. Sometimes Allen would notice, and it kind of made him nervous. Kanda knew what he was feeling, so he tended to distract Allen's tense feeling with a cruel remark about Allen.

Allen and Kanda were finally done with grocery shopping, which took about two hours, and they decided to head back to Lavi's place. Except… there's one small problem: Allen and Kanda doesn't know the way back. They don't even know his address. Kanda grew slightly more irritated than before.

"Instead of me watching over you, I could've watched where we were going…" Kanda hissed.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Allen frowned.

"It's okay. Go ask people for help. Go see if they know your friend," Kanda said slightly calm.

"But… Lavi said not to talk to strangers!" Allen exclaimed.

"You got my permission. I bet I'm older than him." Kanda smirked.

"He's eighteen," the lost teen said straightforwardly.

The ghost looked a little concern. "What's his birthday?"

Allen pondered. "If I can remember… he told me it was… August tenth?"

Kanda smirked again. "Oh well, okay. That's good!"

"Allen curiously asked, "Why? When is your birthday?"

"Guess," Kanda teased.

"I can't guess with all those days in a year!" Allen exclaimed.

"Then I guess you won't know my birthday then." The ghost looked away, still smirking. He did thought, _'I thought he is stupid enough to not know how many days are in a year…'_

Allen huffed. "Fine. I'm going to find my way back to Lavi's home!" He wondered around aimlessly while looking for someone who can help him. He didn't hear his ghost friend saying, "Good luck."

–

For two hours, he had asked as many adults as he could about finding Lavi's place, but each and every one of them replied, "no." Most of the adults wondered why he is not in school.

The white haired teen sulked. "I give up!" There is no way I can find his house! The food is going to turn bad…" Allen frowned with the worse thought of the food tasting not good.

"It's your fault for forgetting the way back," Kanda said.

"I'm sorry." Allen frowned.

Kanda didn't reply. He stood where he stand without saying a word. He wasn't sure if he was thinking or not.

A little girl came up to them and asked curiously, "Are you lost Nii-chan?" The girl was pale and had short hair that was spiked up.

Allen shyly said, "Y-yes. I can't find my way back to my friend's house…"

"I can help you!" The little girl with a frilly, puffy dress that extends to her knees ran up to Allen and linked her arms around one of his arms.

Kanda grew slightly annoyed and irritated. He already doesn't like the mysterious girl at all!

"Th-thank you!" Allen smiled.

The girl's purple eyes gazed at the beautiful smile he simply created, and she slightly turned red. She hugged his arms tightly as she exclaimed, "You're so beautiful!" She rubbed her cheeks against his arms, hoping for him to return the love.

Instead, Allen repeated confusedly, "Th-thank you?"

"Now then, let's go find your friend's house!" She dragged Allen to the desired destination she chooses while Allen carelessly follow the young stranger beside her. "By the way, what's your name? My name is Road!"

"A-Allen," he replied. "N-nice to meet you!" He noticed how Road is walking too fast, so he's unable to correctly speak properly.

Road smiled. "That's an interesting name, don't you agree?"

"I-I guess…" Allen couldn't help, but smile back.

The invisible ghost, who followed behind the two young children, felt uneasy towards the young girl who calls herself Road.

After all the long walk that lasted for about two hours, Kanda recognized the apartment buildings that stood in front of them. _'How did she easily find this place? For such a large town (I think), it took her about two hours to find this stupid, small building…'_

Road complained, "It's too bad; we can't hang out often can we? And we just met!" The young girl hugged Allen's arm tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm truly grateful that you helped me, Road-san." Allen smiled.

Road flushed and said as she wrapped herself around his body, "You're so cute!"

"Th-thank you?" The white haired teen felt they will fall, so he tried to gain balance using his two legs.

_'After a long, pathetic cuddle between the two young strangers, a ring tone rang with bells chiming, and the young girl took a phone out of her small purse. She flipped her chiming phone to stop the chiming and looked through to carefully. She closed her phone and said disappointedly,' _Kanda thought indifferently.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Bye-bye!"

_'And off she goes with a radiant smile, disappeared as if nothing ever happened. I'm glad she's gone,' _Kanda relaxed as he eyed on the confused teen. "We better go back to that damn friend of your's place."

Allen nodded as the two tried to find the redhead's apartment.

Without knowing, they didn't see the young girl turned back, smirking devilishly.

Finally after the long and tiresome day, they found Lavi's door. The doorknob remained unlocked while the door itself remained closed. When Allen opened the door, he first check to see if anything happened to his friend's apartment. Everything is in place, so Allen sighed relievedly.

Kanda smirked. "Who would want to barge in a filthy pace like this?"

"Kanda, you sound like you came from a rich family…" Allen said as he placed the food supplies Lavi requested on the dirty kitchen counter.

"It's better than this disgusting place!" Kanda hissed.

"So that means you _are_ rich!" Allen exclaimed.

The ghost tried not to break out his anger, so he said, "Go get some sleep."

Allen said straightforwardly, "But I'm hungry. I'm a little sleepy, but my top rule is: 'Hunger succeeds it all!'" He grinned.

Dumbfound, Kanda twitched. "Okay… then go eat, you little pig…"

"Thank you!" The white haired teen dig through the loaded grocery bags and tried to find food that is microwaveable.

Kanda grabbed Allen's arms and said, "First, you should unpack those food you are being to leave before questioned confusedly, "Why?"

"If you leave food out there it would not be edible to eat... Kanda released Allen's arms, trusting Allen will listen.

"Oh… that's not good!" Allen exclaimed. "you got to help me put the food in the right place!"

"Suuuuuurrreee…" Kanda talked too much today. He's already tired of talking, but thanks to the young, clueless boy, Kanda had to act as a clueless tour guide.

After a long ten minutes of organizing the food supplies, Kanda thrivingly grew tired while Allen energetically ate the cooked meal that was microwaving while Allen and Kanda organized the food supplies. Once Allen finished eating, he pat his nearly full belly as he said, "My tummy is so full, I could fall asleep!" Allen laughed.

"Then go to sleep, you little sprout!" Kanda roared. '_Is he _this_ lazy?!'_

"Okay!" Allen ran to the bed he slept last night and quickly cuddled in the bed.

"Are you that comfortable sleeping on _that_ bed?" Kanda asked as he followed the white haired teen.

"Yeeessss…" Allen smiled.

Kanda twitched irritatedly. _'Seriously? I thought he didn't feel comfortable…'_

"Today feels so long…" Allen mumbled tiredly as he ignored Kanda's negative feeling.

Kanda looked at Allen seriously. "Go get some sleep."

"Kanda, can you sleep with me? I get lonely when I sleep…" Allen frowned.

The ghost growled, but defeatedly, he replied, "Fine…" After all this long, exhausting day, he forgotten what exactly he should be doing.

–

That evening, Allen woke up and noticed Lavi making too much noises because of the messy, scattered papers. Lavi was trying to find and organize all the mountain papers in his house. It looks as if he was panicking like he lost something.

"Lavi? You're home already?" Allen steadily sat up as he rubbed his eyes gently.

Astonishingly, the frantic redhead jumped and quickly turned his head towards the direction of the sleepy white haired teen. "A-Allen! You're awake?! Sorry for waking you…"

"No. It's okay. I was waiting for you to come back home." Allen smiled.

"Oh, well okay," Lavi said anxiously. He quickly went back to dragging his paper-stacked room. "Did you ate?" he asked curiously.

"How long was I asleep?" Allen wondered and noticed Kanda wasn't next to him, but he did noticed the ghost entering the room.

The ghost said, "about four hours."

"I don't know. You were asleep when I came home…" Lavi suddenly stopped thinking and frantically exclaimed, "Aw man! I can't find it!" Lavi rubbed his redhead irritatedly.

"What are you looking for?" Allen asked curiously.

Lavi answered disappointedly, "My report I was suppose to turn in to my teacher… I threw it somewhere here…"

"Can I help?" Allen asked. His eyes were wide awake, full of curiousness.

"Oh… um… I don't want to trouble you. You should get some more rest!" Lavi said anxiously.

"It's okay. I got plenty of rest! What does your report look like?" Allen removed himself out of the bed and began searching for the missing report.

"The title is suppose to say 'Life Form.'" Lavi lessened his worries and began looking for the missing report, too.

The ghost sat on the bed, watching the young white haired boy organizing and searching for the missing report.

It took them about an hour and a half to find the missing report. While the search, both Allen and Lavi were talking about their past together. Kanda did nothing but watch in silence and boredom. He wish this was just a dream; a dream as if this game never exist; a dream as if there was no such thing as love. If this was real, he wish for his soul to come back to his body, and never met this so called Allen Walker because no doubt this feeling is real.


End file.
